


the sunshine is a glorious birth

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [190]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Character Death Fix, F/M, Gen, Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is quiet beside her. He stinks of grief and blood. His eyes are bright blue by light of the moon. (<i>oh, my boy, what has been done to you?</i>) </p><p>[Derek timetravels back, hoping to save them all.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sunshine is a glorious birth

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the sunshine is a glorious birth  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf (TV)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Wordsworth  
> Warnings: spoilers for up to the end of season 3; mentions of bad things; minor character death  
> Pairings: gen  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount:460  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Teen Wolf, Talia + Derek, there's stranger who has her blood and tells her of a dark future

She knows him immediately, through scent and through sight, and she steps out onto the porch, closing the door behind her. “Walk with me,” she commands, both alpha and mother in the words. He falls in her beside her.

Her children are asleep upstairs, Laura and Derek and Cora, all curled together like puppies. Her husband is away on a business trip; her brother is away at school, almost done with his degree. Her mother is in the kitchen, washing the dishes by hand because it soothes her. Her sister is crooning a lullaby to her own daughter, her sister’s husband showering; her nephew is muttering at his schoolwork.

He is quiet beside her. He stinks of grief and blood. His eyes are bright blue by light of the moon. ( _oh, my boy, what has been done to you?_ ) 

“Tell me what you’ve come to tell me,” she says, stopping when they’re far enough from the house that young ears won’t wake to hear the horrors he brings with him.

He doesn’t look at her as he begins; by the time he’s done, he’s crying into her shoulder and still has yet to meet her gaze. 

“You are so brave,” she whispers, arms tight around him. “I’m so proud of you.” 

His sob catches in his throat and his fingers rip holes in her shirt, but she just holds him. She feels the magic as it builds around them, come to take him back, to the dark future, and she does not cling as it pulls him away.

She recognizes that spark. 

“I love you,” she shouts to him as the magic flares and fades, leaving her alone in the moonlight. 

.

In the morning, she brings her nephew and children to school; as she walks Cora to her classroom, she sees Claudia’s boy, chattering away at his father, and watches him for just a moment. He is bright in a way that would blind her if she looked too long; so much potential for one so young. What happened to him in the dark future? 

She kisses Cora and reminds her that good little wolves keep their tempers, and then she goes to meet Claudia by the tree. 

“I felt it,” Claudia says before Talia even opens her mouth. “Tell me everything.” 

.

(When Claudia begins to get sick, Talia offers her a gift. Claudia accepts. 

When Gerard Argent sabotages the peace, three emissaries stop him and he is executed. 

When Kate Argent prowls around, she is put down and her head sent back to her brother and mother.

Chris Argent stays away from Beacon Hills. The tree is never cut down. 

Claudia’s boy is taught to control his spark and Talia watches her children grow, powerful and strong and alive.)


End file.
